doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP29: Odyssey of Noises (The Plutonia Experiment)
MAP29: Odyssey of Noises is the twenty-ninth map of The Plutonia Experiment. The music is "At Doom's Gate". Odyssey of Noises is one of the most expansive and difficult of the official Doom levels. Like some of Doom II's middle levels, it resembles a city, complete with roads running between the numerous buildings. There are also several lava-filled craters, the biggest one at the south end of the level. Because of the level's layout, it is very unsafe to be out in the open, since you are exposed to attack by monsters sniping from numerous windows almost everywhere in the map. thumb|right|300px|Map of MAP29 Walkthrough RED KEY Fight your way to the south-west of the map and find the building with the pillars outside. Go inside, climb the stairs, and run up the stone stairs to the southern building. You will be out in the open and fired at by all sides so be fast, and be ready when you approach it because it will automatically open, revealing chaingunners in your face. Take them out, and open the other door in the room to the red key. When you enter this room, a small niche in the room's west side will open revealing an arch-vile, so take him out. Press the switch in the niche he was in to lower the red bars elsewhere in the level. YELLOW KEY Head back to the building you started from (beware the new enemies released in this area) and find the staircase in the building directly north of this one. Go up, through the corridor and jump to the next building north of this one. Go to the northern opening, take out the enemies on the next building, then jump to that one. Then find the yellow key on the platform at the north-west of this building. BLUE KEY Head west and find the yellow door (roughly center-north on the automap). Open it (beware of the revenants), and hit the switch to lower the yellow bars in the blue key room, which is located on the 'street' that overlooks the huge southern canyon. EXIT Head north to where you found the yellow key and go up the staircase in the building directly west of it. Take out all the enemies around you, then run across to the roof of the building to the north. (This will require either a straferun or to back up to the southern ledge to get a proper run up.) Run across again to the building to the west, and then again to the building with the blue door. Go through and hit the two blue switches (the east one will open the door to the final room, the west one will raise the staircase). Head south-west to the black building, enter, kill the arch-viles and run across the stone pillars (be careful, they collapse as you walk on them) to the exit. Secrets # After obtaining the red skull key, return to the building you started the level in (the southernmost of the easternmost row of buildings). A secret room will have opened on the back side of it, containing several energy cell packs. # At the platform with the yellow key, run diagonally over the step (barely hitting both the step and the platform), or STRAFERUN directly from the platform, into the opening in the building directly north of it. Inside this alcove is a megasphere. Screenshots Image:Plutonia-map29.png|Hell is near... Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Other Points Of Interest You don't actually need the red key to complete this map. Simply walking into the small room will open the niche with the button to lower the red bars, so the key is redundant. External links * MAP29 demos from the Compet-N database es:MAP29: Odyssey of Noises (FD-P) Odyssey of Noises (The Plutonia Experiment)